Est-ce que tu veux un bisou?
by MarisaHearts
Summary: Alegrar el día de alguien y llenar su alma de colores. Ese es el trabajo de King.


-Los personajes no me pertenecen-

**Est-ce que tu veux un bisou?**

**(¿Quieres un beso?)**

_Alegrar el día de alguien y llenar su alma de colores. Ese es el trabajo de King._

Se sentía un ambiente solitario en el Boar Hat. Casi parecía que una mata redonda de paja estuviera dando vueltas por el lugar. Apenas y había clientes, uno que otro, ya sea estando ebrio o charlando con un amigo.

Meliodas estaba apoyado en la barra con una mano sobre su mejilla mientras esperaba a que los clientes que quedaban se fueran finalmente. Daba suspiros de aburrimiento de vez en cuando. Ya quería cerrar aquel lugar y limpiarlo, de nuevo.

Gowther, mientras tanto, leía uno de sus tantos libros. Estaba sentado en una mesa lejos de la poca gente que se encontraba allí. Pasaba las paginas lentamente cuando terminaba un capitulo. Se le veía muy entretenido en lo que estaba haciendo.

Merlín y Escanor charlaban en otra esquina del bar, quizá sobre pócimas o encantamientos que quería probar el mandamiento de la gula. Escanor solo la observaba embelesado mientras la fémina hablaba. El león del orgullo –en su forma de día- no le apartaba la mirada por nada del mundo. Y Merlín, pues ella, solo pensaba en sí, de verdad, la estaban escuchando o solo contemplando, aunque se le hacía divertido como se veía su acompañante –y adorable, por cierto-.

Ban estaba en el techo del Boar Hat junto con Elaine. Ambos simplemente se encontraban sentados observando en silencio el cielo, decorado por inmensas nubes que pasaban tranquilas sobre ellos. En eso, ambos voltean su mirada al mismo tiempo para verse. Y, con un sonrojo de parte de ambos –más del hada-, sonríen para el otro, mientras sus manos se mueven inconscientemente hacia el otro para, finalmente, tocarse suavemente.

Se notaba el enorme amor que ambos se profesaban, y después de un rato, viéndose fijamente, acercaron sus rostros y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Elizabeth se encontraba en la bodega del bar, acomodaba alegremente las botellas que se encontraban ahí. Tarareaba una canción mientras hacia su labor como correspondía. Ese trabajo se lo había pedido Meliodas, por mientras, ya que la princesa se encontraba sumamente aburrida y necesitaba encontrar algo para distraerse un poco en ese día tan tranquilo.

Y, por otro lado, en una de las habitaciones en la planta alta del bar, se encontraba un chico de cabellera castaña, con grandes alas viendo hacia la nada por su ventana. Este se encontraba pensativo, en que podría hacer para su amada.

Últimamente King notaba que Diane andaba un poco distante con él y no sabía el porqué. Ya se iba a cumplir una semana de que ella anduviera así, y no podía encontrar aun solución a eso.

Harlequin era conocido por su habilidad para alegrar a las personas, aunque le diera mucha pereza hacerlo en un principio, él iba con la persona afectada y la trataba de calmar, cosa que siempre funcionaba.

A veces, Diane se sentía muy mal, le daba un bajón terrible. Por ejemplo, cuando se enfrentaron a un demonio, ella no pudo hacer mucho, ya que el monstruo la tomó por sorpresa y la derribó de un potente golpe dejándola inconsciente. A esto, King lo puso sumamente furioso y se encargó el mismo de matar aquella bestia. Sus demás compañeros se encontraban peleando en trio o en parejas con los demás monstruos, así que a Diane y a King les había tocado pelear contra aquel demonio blanco.

Desde esa pelea, la castaña de ojos morados se culpó horriblemente por eso, se sentía una completa inútil, dejando a sus compañeros y a su amado en peligro.

Por supuesto, King la calló inmediatamente.

—No vuelvas a pensar en algo así Diane—Decía el hada con convicción en sus ojos amielados mientras sostenía el rostro de la mujer con ambas manos.

—P-pero… Es verdad… Yo…

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que, el hada de alas azules le había plantado un beso, callándola definitivamente.

—Por favor, Diane, yo te amo demasiado, y tú no eres ninguna inútil. Eres la gigante más fuerte. Y no solo yo pienso eso, también nuestros compañeros lo piensan igual. Todos te queremos, Diane.

Y, la gigante solo pudo terminar en llanto por las palabras de King. Lloraba abrazada a él fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mientras tanto, los demás pecados los veían con sonrisas en sus rostros cansados y enternecidos. Todos, en verdad la querían y nunca habría nadie igual a ella.

Días después, Diane se veía más contenta y sonreía más y a King le encantaba eso.

Pero…

Llegó un día, en el cual, Diane simplemente dejó de sonreír. No hablaba mucho, sus sonrisas eran forzadas, hasta dejó de juntarse con su mejor amiga Elizabeth. Harlequin necesitaba respuestas. Así que, presuroso, fue afuera a verla y hablar con ella seriamente.

Diane se encontraba sentada junto a un lago. Sus rodillas estaban pegadas a su pecho y las apretaba con sus brazos. Se veía con un aire solitario. Y se podía ver un vestigio de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"¿King, aún me seguirás amando después de todo?"

"¿Aún después de lo que te tengo que decir?"

Pensaba la castaña, mientras un suspiro salía de sus labios.

Estaba en su forma pequeña, creía que así no la encontrarían tan fácil. Que equivocada estaba.

—Por supuesto que seguiré amándote, por toda la eternidad.

Diane dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz. Esa hermosa y melodiosa voz que poseía el hombre que invadía sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ki-King? —Pregunta Diane, desconcertada por la repentina aparición del hada. No quería que la vieran así, y mucho menos quería que la viera él, en ese estado tan deplorable.

Harlequin se acerca más hacia la chica. Se sitúa junto a ella y se sienta a su lado.

—Diane ¿Podrías decirme del porque te fuiste así sin más?

Pero Diane estaba callada. No quería decirle todavía. No quería que King se enterara de sus inseguridades. No le gustaba que se preocuparan por ella.

—Oh, entonces no vas a decirme ¿Eh? Trato de no leer tus pensamientos, pero no me estás dejando otra opción…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —Diane volteó la cabeza agresivamente hacia él. King notó en los ojos de ella cierto pánico que la inundaba. Y en su rostro, había restos de lágrimas secas.

—Entonces, dime, ¿qué te ocurre amor? —Y Diane solo soltó un suspiro, resignada a tener que confesar.

—No me siento… No me siento capaz de ser suficiente para ti. — Y tras esto, un rio de lágrimas surcaron el rostro de la mujer de coletas.

King no cabía en sí de la sorpresa ¿De verdad ella pensaba eso? Aunque, algo le decía que había algo más, pero mejor hablar esto primero.

Y, tomando aire, King se puso frente a ella. Alzó el femenino rostro con una mano delicadamente. Estaba completamente envuelta en lágrimas, con sus ojos amatista enfundados por una capa de dolor.

Y, entonces, la besó.

Fue un beso muy delicado, como si temiera que la fuera a romper. Hasta que sintió que Diane le correspondía, es que se dejó llevar.

El beso se fue tornando más apasionado conforme pasaba el tiempo, Diane lo abrazó del cuello y el hada la agarró de la cintura con su mano libre. Era un beso cargado de sentimientos.

Tristeza. Dolor. Angustia. Felicidad. Amor. _Pasión._

Aquel beso, no se sabe cuánto duró. Parecía que duró bastante rato y ambos se separaron. Estaban jadeantes por la falta de aire. Pero se veía que enserio lo disfrutaron.

Se miraron, con sus frentes pegadas una de la otra. Expresaban lo mucho que se amaban, y entonces Diane habló finalmente:

—King, yo… Tenía mis inseguridades sobre que no era suficiente para ti. Es por eso que me alejé de ti, de todos. Y ahora, me siento tan culpable. Abandoné a mis amigos por mis problemas emocionales, ¡Te abandoné a ti, King! ¡Lo lamento tanto!

Harlequin la miraba enternecido. Y, para demostrarle que no estaba enojado con ella, hizo lo siguiente:

—Tonta. Debiste de haberlo hablado primero conmigo. No sabes cuán preocupado estaba por ti—Y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con una lentitud única. Dejándole claro que no la dejaría sola jamás.

Era un beso salado, por las lágrimas de Diane, o quizá por las lágrimas de él también. Ambas se iban mezclando poco a poco.

Se separaron después de un tiempo y King decidió hablar.

—Así que, ¿ya está todo bien? ¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor? ¿O debería volver a besarte? — Y le regaló una sonrisa conciliadora, la cual hizo a Diane sonrojar inmensamente.

—S-sí, ya estoy mucho mejor. Lamento haberte preocupado, cariño—Le dio un abrazo de oso al pecado de la pereza, el cual no dudó en corresponderlo.

—Eso me alegra. Aunque… Siento que tenías algo más que decir, ¿no? No sé porque, pero tengo una corazonada. Algo me dice que hay más.

Y, el pecado de la envidia solo atina a volverse del color de un jitomate, agarró una de sus coletas y se tapó parte de su cara con ella.

—Este…Ven ¿Por qué no caminamos hacia el Boar Hat? Y de paso te digo— Solo le saca la lengua, ya más animada a Harlequin, el cual solo tenía una ceja alzada ante su cambio repentino. Pero, sin decir nada más, aceptó.

Se podía distinguir a la distancia a una pareja que venía caminando hacia el Boar Hat, ambos iban tomados de la mano. Parecían felices de la vida. Hasta que Gowther, volviéndose hacia la ventana los ve.

—Capitán, al parecer, ya han vuelto.

—Excelente, muchas gracias por informarnos, Gowther.

—A la orden— El peli rosa hace un movimiento con su mano derecha, poniendo su dedo índice y corazón en la parte superior de su cabeza como un saludo.

—Ya era hora de que vinieran. Esos dos me preocupaban bastante—Dice Merlín, la cual dejó ver su preocupación, finalmente.

— ¿Ya está mejor la señorita Diane? Me preocupa mucho la actitud que tomó toda la semana.

—Hermanita te aseguro que está más que mejor.

—Y no se imaginan la sorpresa que nos tiene guardada.

Los lentes de Gowther centellaron un poco por la luz del sol. Eso denotaba que algo grade se venía. Algo totalmente inesperado. O esperado

.

—Eh, King—Llamó alegre, Diane. —Sobre lo que dijiste que tenía guardado. Pues era verdad. Es una sorpresa, que de hecho me asustó un poco porque pensé que te lo fueras a tomar mal. Pero con lo que pasó hace un momento y todo lo que me dijiste, todas esas tontas inseguridades se fueron de mí.

—Mmm, ¿y, que podrá ser eso que me tienes que decir?

Solo se vio a Diane acercarse lentamente a la oreja de King. Sus labios se movieron unos segundos. Y, con una enorme sonrisa, Diane se fue corriendo directo a la entrada del bar, dejando a un hada inmóvil a unos metros de la entrada.

— ¿Están preparados para ser tíos?

Y Diane entró echa un relámpago hasta la parte de arriba, escondiéndose de un hada estupefacto, que prontamente iría a buscarla como loco por todo el lugar.

— ¡DIANE!

Solo se podía ver como un hada se escabullía hacia la entrada, apenas saliendo del shock. Estaba rojo pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Y, es que, King siempre había sido el mejor en hacer sentir bien a una persona. En especial a Diane, que con un beso podía llevarla al paraíso y hacerla olvidar todas sus penas cuando parecía estar estancada en ellas.

Espero que les haya gustado este Oneshot que hice con cariño para esta hermosa pareja.

Se me ocurrió así, de la nada y dije: "Oh, sí, esto tiene que estar escrito". Y pues no pude detener a mis dedos para escribirlo, y mi imaginación dio frutos.

Y de verdad. Espero que lo hayan podido disfrutar.

Así que, ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
